Vampyre
This page is about a race of non-player characters and attackable monsters in RuneScape. For the specific monster called "vampire", see 'vampire.'' '''Vampyres, are a humanoid race. They are the dominant race of Morytania, and vampyres outside of Morytania are very rare and very weak. They live off of animal blood, and force all residents of Morytania to pay a blood tax. Vampyres do not die of old age or natural causes. Vampyres appear to have at least three forms: Human form (looks like a regular human, only with fangs and a sickly colour), vapour form and bat form (looks like a large batlike creature with horns). Vyrewatch also have a subhuman form, which is a cross between the two. Location Vampyres are most often found in the Sanguinesti Region of Morytania. Most of the vampyres found outside of that area are lesser forms, such as juvenile vampyres. There are very few vampyres residing outside of Morytania, and the few that are have been greatly weakened. Known vampyres outside of Morytania: *'Count Draynor' - The owner of Draynor Manor. He rests in a coffin in the basement. He is the younger brother of Lord Drakan, the king of Morytania. Draynor was probably a Vyrewatch at one point in time. Players fight him in the Vampire Slayer quest. *'Ruantan' - A servant of Count Draynor. He helps players make a silver pot in the Desert Treasure quest. He is found in the sewers of Draynor Village, and probably used to be a Vampyre Junvinate. *'Stranger' - A sinister fisherman whom players must defeat in the Fishing Contest quest. He denies the fact that he's a vampire, but if players put a clove of garlic up the pipe near his fishing spot, he cannot tolerate it and must switch spots. *There is also a vampire in the coffin upstairs in the temple near the River Salve. Players must temporarily seal its coffin with some holy water so that Drezel can escape from his prison cell. Types of Vampyres There are three main classes of vampyres in Morytania: Juvenile Vampyres These are also known as vampyre juveniles. They are the most common variant, and they can be damaged and killed with any weapon most of the time. The only exceptions are the ones near Burgh de Rotte (must be destroyed with the Guthix balance potion) and the ones in Meiyerditch (must be damaged with the Rod of Ivandis and killed with the Guthix Balance Potion). They can be found near Burgh de Rotte, in the Haunted Woods, in Meiyerditch, and outside the Haunted Mine. Notable members: * Dessous, guardian of blood - Players fight him in the Desert Treasure quest. He has powered himself up with the blood diamond, so he is much more powerful than most other vampyres. Vampyre Juvinates Vampyre Juvinates are juvenile vampyres that joined Lord Draken's army. They are usually stronger than juvenile vampyres, and always have special powers. It is impossible to damage them with any non silver weapons. They turn into fog and retreat unless the player binds them with the Rod of Ivandis and uses a Guthix Balance Potion. Vampyre Juvinates often do dirty work for the Vyrewatch; such as collecting blood tithes, ambushing travelers, and guarding the mines. They are located east of Burgh de Rotte, in Meiyerditch, and all over Morytania during Temple Trekking. Vyrewatch Vyrewatch are fully grown vampyres. They have the ability to fly and are currently immune to all known weapons. They can perfectly disguise themselves as humans whenever they want. Vyrewatch are seldom seen outside of Meiyerditch. Notable members: *'The Drakans' - Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan is the ancient and powerful ruler of Morytania, but nobody has seen him in years. The day to day running of Morytania is done by his son and daughter, Ranis and Vanescula. * Malak - Players meet him in the Desert Treasure quest. He teaches players how to defeat the guardian of blood so that he can own more land. He once got sick when he drank blood from the citizens of Mort'ton. * '''Vanstrom Klause - The main villain of the Myreque series. He is often praised by the Drakans and seems to be fourth in command.